morganandlaurensuntasticfandomcom-20200215-history
MorganAndLaurenSuntastic Wiki
The Sun The sun is a very important planet in our atmosphere. It is also known as a star and the nearest star., the Sun contains enough gas to keep burning for forever. Hydrogen and helium are the gases that accommodate in the sun. The sun has been burning for 4.5 billion years. The sun is a blistering hot heater so hot that inside the atoms refuse together. All of the planets in the solar system would be polar cold. Earth would be one of things that would not exist What Causes Day and Night and seasons Every morning when you wake up the sun rises from the east. As the day goes by the sun keeps climbing higher and higher to its point which is usually at noon. In the afternoon the sun starts lowering from the sky. When its sunset the sun falls out of sight in the west. Then the sky becomes dark and that is when its night time. When you look out your window, you sometimes see the sun and it looks like the sun is travilling across the sky. But actually it’s the earth that is moving not the sun. The earth is rotating like a top and it takes 24 hours for the earth to rotate. If we didn’t have the sun we wouldn’t have summer or fall or any of the seasons. How it works is in most parts of the earth the number of daylight(sunlight) change. When summer comes there is more hours of sunlight and in the summer the sun is up in the sky really high. But when fall arrives the days are shorter. But winter has the shortest days of all. The Earth rotates once around the sun in 1 year, the Earth rotates on a 23.7 degree. When its winter where you live the Earth is tilted away from the sun so that means you get less light and heat. During summer, your section of the earth (where you live) is tilted toward the sun so meaning you get the light and heat. Solar Radiation! Radiation comes from the sun. It gives out many types of radiation. Light is one of the many types of radiation that is used from the sun. It gives off infrared radiation, which is extremely hot. Ultraviolet light is an invisible type of radiation that can cause sunburns, that’s why it is always important to use sunscreen at the beach. Let’s say you put 50% sunscreen on, that sunscreen will prevent getting sunburn from ultraviolet light radiation. The most dangerous type of solar radiation is x-rays. Fortunately, for use they are blocked by Earth’s atmosphere. ' ' ' What is in the Sun The sun is filled with 2 different things. It’s filled with 92.1% hydrogen and 7.8% helium. They are like bombs that explode every second. The suns energy is produced in its core. In the sun the temperature and pressure is huge. Under these pressures and temperature a process called nuclear fusion happens. Its basically atoms of hydrogen collide and turn into helium. They release Category:Browse